CORE A: ADMINISTRATION, RESEARCH COORDINATION, AND PLANNING The substantial benefits of the program project grant mechanism are made possible by an administrative core that is actively engaged with the research team as a whole, both in coordinating the ongoing conduct of the individual research projects, and in advancing and promoting the underlying themes and objectives of the overall program. The activities of the administrative core encompass substantive integration, research development, organizational and financial management, dissemination, outreach, planning and research support. The specific aims are: (1) To provide centralized administrative, communications, and research support. (2) To inspire collaboration; organize and fund working group meetings, workshops, and conferences on the economics of aging; and to assure regular interactions among researchers in all of the subprojects and with the larger community concerned with issues in aging. (3) To disseminate research results through academic publications (journal articles, NBER books, and NBER working papers), in non-technical summary articles in the NBER's newsletters, and on the NBER website. (4) To integrate findings, highlighting the importance of the results from each subproject, and how they fit together in understanding larger themes. (5) To engage a larger community of research economists (beyond the program project research group) in building a research agenda on the economics of aging. The core is both the integrative glue for the subprojects that make up the program project and the cornerstone for coordinating, promoting, recruiting and advancing the NBER program on the economics of aging more generally.